Mantis Man
Mantis Man (カマキリ男, Mantis Man) is an insectoid cyborg assassin kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mantis Man is silent and very, very shifty kaijin. Quite possibly the most mysterious of the assassin kaijin, Mantis Man is hard to catch and even harder to beat, as he is similar to a ninja and is very stealthy. His biggest weakness is that he does not like to be taunted during battle and he also isn't fond of the Mecha-Mobsters, thinking he can actually work better alone. History Debut: The Amazing Spider-Man and Flamingo of Light vs. The Terrible Cyborg Mantis Man Mantis Man first appeared when he was at a wooded area, slicing up some trees before then finally heading towards to his destination; Kagoshima. As he was heading there to eliminate his target...FlamingoMask himself. Sometime later, FlamingoMask was walking back to home alone one night, when all of a sudden he FlamingoMask felt that he was being followed. FlamingoMask looked around to see what was following him. Then from out of the blue; a insectoid cyborg known as Mantis Man sprang up and ambushed FlamingoMask! Mantis Man performed a flying kick against FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask flying against a wall. Mantis Man pinned FlamingoMask against the wall with his sickles, to which FlamingoMask then headbutted against Mantis Man, but all that did was annoy Mantis Man. FlamingoMask then kicked against Mantis Man with both of his legs, sending Mantis Man off of him. The sound of the Mecha-Mobsters's vehicles could then be heard coming, to which the Mecha-Mobster soon joined in with Mantis Man to take down FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask prepared for the worst and got into battle position. Then all off a sudden one of the Mecha-Mobsters was suddenly wrapped up in a web. The Mecha-Mobster was completely restrained from their abilities and was then knocked into another Mecha Mobster, causing the two to explode. The other Mecha-Mobsters and Mantis Man turned around to see who had come; out from the shadows came out Spider-Man! Spider Man then leaped into battle and began to plow through the Mecha-Mobsters; FlamingoMask then got back up and attacked Mantis Man with his Flamingo Chop attack, causing Mantis Man to stagger back. Mantis Man fought back by firing a smoke bomb from his mouth at FlamingoMask, exploding on FlamingoMask and causing FlamingoMask's area to be covered in smoke. Mantis Man then sneaked up on FlamingoMask and slashed him with his sickles. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing his Light Beam against Mantis Man. Mantis Man then blasted his smokescreen from his mouth at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then acrobatically avoided smokescreen as best as he could. Spider Man then came to FlamingoMask's side and helped him combat against Mantis Man. Spider-Man then poked fun of Mantis Man for a bit, even calling him a Goblin-knockoff, to which Mantis Man did not take too kindly to. Mantis Man then fired two slashing beams against both Spider-Man and FlamingoMask; to which both Spider-Man and FlamingoMask leaped up to dodge. The Mantis Slash beams then landed down to the ground, exploding in that area. Mantis Man then flew back up and further fought against Spider-Man. Mantis Man raised his sickles blades and prepared to strike Spider-Man to which Shoots a web at his right sickle, then his left, before tying his hands together. As Mantis Man tried to free his sickle hands from the webs; FlamingoMask then fired his light beam against Mantis Man's back, sending Mantis Man staggering back. Spider-Man turned back to Mantis Man, shooting webs at his chest, and throwing him at a dumpster before then shooting webs at his body and then flinging forwards, causing him and Mantis Man to crash through the dumpster and into the back of a store. FlamingoMask asked Spider-Man if that got Mantis Man, only for Mantis Man to then slash through the garbage dumpster. Mantis Man then shot at a smoke bomb from his mouth against FlamingoMask and Spider-Man; causing FlamingoMask to roll over from the blast while Spider-Man shielded his eyes, being blown back by the explosion, but suffered little damage, landing on his back. Mantis Man reappeared in front of the two and then slashed his sickles across Spider-Man and then turning to slash FlamingoMask as well. Spider-Man flung forwards and landed a knee attack at his head; FlamingoMask believed that this was getting out of hand and decided to pull out the big guns. FlamingoMask twirled around and then got out his Wrecking Flail, charging after Mantis Man. Spider-Man shot webs at Mantis Man's head, before flinging him around towards FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail against Mantis Man, sending Mantis Man flying and crashing against a brick wall. Spider-Man then shot webs at Mantis Man, flinging towards him, doing a full-force double kick into his gut, causing him to crash into several walls. FlamingoMask then gathered light energy within his feet and then ran towards Mantis Man, before then performing his Flamingo Kick against Mantis Man, sending Mantis Man flying far away and crashing down into a wooded area, defeating him. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Mantis Man was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Mantis Man was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Mantis Man and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Mantis Man and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Mantis Man was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He was seen playing a knife game along with some other monsters where he threw several knives a dartboard featuring FlamingoMask's face. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Mantis Man continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask Mantis Man along with Gokibura, Jenobard, Sadler, Jenobard, Fudora, and Salamander were present for Gevaudan's strike attack on FlamingoMask while he was in Africa. He made a brief cameo in it where he was seen sharpening his sickles. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Mantis Man made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Mantis Man reappeared in the climax of the RP, where he along with Gokibura teamed up to fight off FlamingoMask, along with the rest of Gevaudan's and HydraMask's forces. Mantis Man initially tackled FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then kicked him off. Gokibura and Mantis Man then teamed up together following the demises of Sadler, Fudora, Jenobard and Dangan; where he fired his smoke breath and smoke bombs against Thunderbird FlamingoMask, making his area foggy to follow up after being shot down. He and Gokibura managed to shoot down Thunderbird FlamingoMask, but then FlamingoMask then changed into Cetan FlamingoMask and pelted them with his Cetan Arrows attack, destroying both him (Mantis Man) and Gokibura. Abilities & Arsenal * 'Sickles: '''Mantis Man can use claw-shaped sickles in both of his hand to hack and slash against opponents for quick attacks. * '''Flight: '''Mantis Man can fly at Mach 5. * '''Smoke Bombs: '''Mantis Man can shoot out smoke bombs from his mouth that can explode upon impact. * '''Smokescreen: '''Mantis Man can shoot a smokescreen breath from his mouth. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Mantis Man can leap at very high lengths. Trivia * He is not to be confused with the ''Kamen Rider Shocker kaijin of the same name. * Mantis Man was originally going to have previous asassin kaijins Sadler, Dangan and Geno-Bat assist him for his debut RP, but this was scrapped as it seemed unnecessary. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Insects Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased